She was a Hunter (Revised)
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: Shirru, a hunter, is re-doing the hunter exam to see who is qualified to pass or not. She enjoys seeing the magic happening again, she's especially entertained with Menchi and Buhara in the second phase. What's the relationship with her and Netero? What will happen when she meets Gon and the gang? KilluaxOC (Because my brother said that I shouldn't replace the original.)


**Hey! Here's my OC. The critisism is useful, so shoot. Give me suggestions on what to do next, help me with the plot. I accept nice reviews, critisism, hateful reviews. I** **don't mind. Thanks for reading my story. This is a mix with 1999 and 2011.**

 **OC**

 **Shirru Tomogaya**

 **Female**

 **12 years old**

 **Birthday: July 17**

 **Weapons: Twin katanas, daggers**

 **Looks: Messy, hip-length, dirty blonde hair. Bangs covering left eye. Purple left eye, green right eye. Baby blue and black lace knee-length dress, petal sleeves. Black** **leggings, white ankle boots. Short finger-less white gloves. Twin katanas strapped on opposite sides of waist, daggers strapped to legs. Black, shin-length jacket with a fur** **out-lined hood.**

 **I DON'T OWN HXH!**

 **Onto The Story!~~**

* * *

Shirru's P.O.V.

I sighed in front of the ramen shop Greasy Spoon, the poor building looks like it could only manage two customers or so.

"Curse that damn Netero! Why couldn't he choose someone else to be a fake examinee?" I complained. "Well, hopefully I won't be bored like last time..." I sighed once again.

I felt silky fur graze my cheek, I turned my head slightly to my pure white fox. He stared at me, urging me on.

 _'Go into the freakin' shop already. It'll be better than standing in the sun all day, right?'_ He told me telepathically.

"Alright, alright. I'll go in," I replied exasperated.

I grabbed him with one hand and swept my hair aside with my other hand, I then placed him inside my hood. I let my hair go, put on my blank face, and went inside.

The inside was bigger than what I expected, but it was still pretty small, it had two people eating there. I walked over to the counter and hopped into a chair.

"Welcome! What would you want?" The chef asked, glancing up at me.

"A steak over a low flame till cooked, along with bread rolls, some dry udon, and freshly squeezed orange juice," I answered.

"Let yourself into the back room," he said with a knowing smirk.

I jumped down onto the floor, and headed to the said room. Once I entered the room, the doors closed and it started to go down.

Ding! The elevator doors opened, and I stepped into the foul smelling tunnel. A bean-headed green man came up to me and gave me a number plate, I took it and attached it to my coat.

"Please keep this badge on you at all times, at no means do you take it off, unless an examiner tells you to do so. Good luck," he instructed. I nodded and walked to a corner. I glanced at my number, number 13.

 _'Heh, looks like I got the unluckiest number of them all. Whatever.'  
_

I could feel the other twelve examinees' eyes on me, like I was an alien or something. _  
_

 _'Ugh, brainless muscle people these days. Are they really aiming to be hunters? I bet that about 80 people will drop out of the first part of this phase, then about 120 in the_ _second half, it is his course after all.'_ I smirked.

My hair shifted a little bit, and the fox jumps out.

"Hiro, what do you need?" I asked the fox.

He crawled on to my lap, yawned, and then drifted to sleep. I sweat-dropped, "Of course..." I muttered. I rested my head against the concrete wall and slept.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the most ugliest guy I ever saw. A boxed nose, the fatness, all in front of me. _'Nah, shouldn't call him a guy, pig would be better. Wait... I already_ _know a pig, hmm... such a big dilemma! ...Ah-ha! Piggy#2! But wait... that'll insult other pigs!'_

"Hello! Nice to meet'cha, I'm Tonpa! You must be a rookie, right?" the guy stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and replied with a totally fake smile on.

"Hey! Nice to meet you too! My name is Shirru, but how did you know that I'm a rookie, Tonpa-san?" my face turned into one of fake confusion, with wide innocent eyes I tilted my head just a bit.

"Well, you see-"

 _'No I don't see fat hamburger, wait he doesn't even deserve to be a hamburger!'_ I thought.

Tonpa carried on. "-this is my 36th time taking the hunter exam. I'm number 16 this year-"

 _'Nice! You're freakin' stating the obvious! I'm not blind here!'_

I could feel someone's eyes on me, boring into the back of my head. _'Darn... this guy sure knows how to hurt my head.'_

I widened my eyes and shouted,"36th?!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm a sore loser. Anyway, if you want to know about anything just come to me."

I put on a grin and said, "I don't need anything right now, but thanks for the offer!"

He reached into his bag and brought out two orange cans. "To mark our friendship." Tonpa held out one can towards me.

"Thank you! I was getting a bit thirsty, how thoughtful," I praised and took the can.

Tonpa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said,"No. I'm not that good."

I ignored him and opened the can. I drank slowly and handed the can back to him.

By now Hiro was already awake, and he was watching the exchange quietly. I tilted my head so that I could see Hiro, put him in my arms, and stood. Hiro barked at Tonpa like he was signaling for me to speak, so I did.

I stared at Tonpa with a smirk while talking to Hiro, "Ya know Hiro, that can was laced with laxatives, so much that it's sick. Right, Tonpa-san?"

Hiro smirked.

"No, Tonpa the Rookie Crusher?"

The guy that was boring holes into my head, stared at me even more intensely.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Tonpa stuttered. "I-i'm friends w-with rookies. I-i don't crush them!"

I glared at him and chuckled, "Really now, just go away before I kill you, Piggy#2."

He ran away from me tripping along the way.

"Now to deal with the guy that was fixing to kill my head," I muttered. But a very loud trilling sound stopped me from turning around. I turned my head lazily, my eyes clearly showing that I was bored. I completely tuned out what he was saying.

* * *

"-miss? Miss are you okay?" I snapped out of my day-dream and looked at the boy whose hand is in my face. He was dressed in green head to toe, large, innocent, chocolate brown eyes, a big, goofy grin, and spiky black hair. He had a silver fishing rod strapped onto his tan backpack.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"We're about to start running. I'm Gon, Gon Freecss, what's your name?"

I had a urge to give him my real name, so I did. "My name is Shirru. Nice to meet ya." He grinned, and I returned it.

Gon pointed at a old man wearing a blue suit that looked fake. The old man had black hair, a crew cut, tiny sun-glasses, and a brief-case. "That's Leorio!-" He then pointed at the other person beside him, a blonde teen that looked like a girl, but I was sure that the teen was a guy. He had blue eyes, and was wearing white yoga clothes under ablue tabard, along with a brown messenger bag. "-and that's Kurapika!"

They nodded, acknowledging me. I nodded back. I quickly grabbed my hair and put Hiro inside my hood.

We started running after that. My hair fell back in place.

"I didn't introduce myself before. I am Satotz, I will be leading you to the second exam site."

I smirked, 'Knew it~!'

"Then what about the first phase?!" someone asked.

"For those who haven't realized, the first phase has already commenced." Satotz said monotonously.

"You mean this is the first phase?" another person questioned.

"Yes." Satotz replied.

Mutters broke out which turned into a determined silence.

I was running beside Gon who was talking a lot. I quietly listened to him.

"Eh? They're moving faster now!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

It soon turned into a full out run.

A boy with silver hair skated past us with a skateboard. And I heard something that would burst my eardrums.

"Hey brat! That's cheating! Run like the rest of us!" Leorio shouted.

 _'Ah! My precious eardrums are gonna burst!'_

The silver haired boy turned around and stared blankly at him, then blinked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because this is an endurance test!" Leorio shouted once again.

 _'Oi oi, is this guy trying to make me go deaf?'_ I complained to myself.

"It's not Leorio." Gon argued.

"Gon! Which side are you on!?"

"Gon's right, Leorio. Satotz just said to follow him. The rule is that there is no rule." Kurapika stated.

"You too? Why is everybody against me?" Leorio shouted once again, on his knees staring at the heavens, a spotlight shining down on him. "WHY?!"

"Be quiet Leorio! Talking just wastes more energy." Kurapika scolded.

 _'Kurapika! my savior!'_

"Che'. Whatever old man." The silverette said.

"Old man? Just so you know, I'm 19 here!" Leorio yelled, pissed.

 _'Ah, thought too soon. My poor ears.'_

Then what Leorio just said registered in my mind.

"WHAT!" Gon, Kurapika, the silverette, and I exclaimed.

"What? Not you too Gon! Hmph. I'm never talking to you again! Our friendship is over!" Leorio started sulking.

"Will you freakin' stop yelling!? You're gonna make me go deaf!" I hissed.

Kurapika inched away from us slowly.

I would too, but Gon would notice.

The silverette slowed down enough to be beside us.

"Hey, how old are you both?"

"12." Gon and I answered.

"Finally." he muttered and did a trick on his skateboard, catching it a few seconds later.

"Cool! I'm Gon! What's your name?"

"Killua," he answered simply, "You?" he asked me.

"She's Shirru! She doesn't talk much though," Gon introduced.

"Oh."

The boys started talking to each other like crazy, ignoring me, but I actually didn't mind.

* * *

~~ 4 Hours Later ~~

"Hah, hah, hah." Leorio fell on his knees, dropping his brief-case, trying to catch his breath.

Gon stopped, which made Killua and I stop as well.

"What are you waiting for? This guy is obviously finished, just leave him here. Let's go Gon, Shirru."

 _'Oh, so he hasn't forgotten about me.'_

"No." Gon said firmly.

"Why? We aren't having any fun right now!" Killua said.

"No! I won't leave a friend behind!" Gon stated.

"Friend?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded, "Yeah, friend. You're my friend, Shirru's my friend, so is Leorio and Kurapika!"

Leorio was still catching his breath, but all of a sudden he shouted, "I'm gonna be a Hunter no matter what! Screw this!" and he quickly ran away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

I pointed towards the abandoned brief-case lying on the ground. Gon fished out the line of his fishing rod and wrapped it around the handle, tugging the rod up slightly, he was able to bring the case to himself.

"Cool!" Killua complimented. "Can I try that out later?" We started to run again catching up to the rest of the group.

"Sure! But can I try your skateboard?" Killua nodded and big grins broke out on both of their faces. I silently watched them and smiled to myself.

Gon turned his head to face me, "Ne, Shirru. Want to try out my fishing rod too?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm good." I smiled. They started talking again, but this time they included me too.

* * *

~~ Later ~~

We reached a on-going set of stairs after about eight hours of fast running. Kurapika and Leorio were already ahead of us talking. The pace got faster once we reached the stairs.

I laughed to myself. To Satotz this just seemed like a walk in the park. Compared to the examinees, Satotz looked like a giant. I knew by my observing that some applicants would easily breeze through the exam. I was defiantly sure that #44, Hisoka and #301, Gittarakurr, would make it through the exams easy-peasy.

I forced myself out of my wandering thoughts, and found out that I was dodging dead-looking people that were lying on the stairs, unconsciously.

I inwardly applauded myself. I turned my attention to Gon.

"Ne, Killua."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked.

"I don't really want to be one. I was just bored and I heard that the Hunter Exams would be hard, so here I am. But this is so easy and boring. This exam is pretty much like a game to me." He answered.

'Seriously? Just because you were bored?' I sweat-dropped.

"What about you, Gon?" Killua asked.

"Well, my dad is a hunter. When I was little he gave me up just to be a hunter. I never met him and only know him from pictures and stories that Mito-san told me, but I want to find out why he chose being a hunter over being with me. He's one of the best hunters in the world, I just know it." Gon told us.

"Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Mm. Aunt Mito." Gon confirmed.

"Do you even know what kind of hunter Ging is?" I asked Gon.

"Nope!"

Killua burst out laughing.

"But wait! I never told you my dad's name, so how did you know?"

Killua stopped laughing when Gon said that and looked at me suspiciously.

I sighed, "You know Gon, Freecss is a name that is rare. When you told me your last name it became quite obvious. You share the same last name, and you look so similar to him, if he was your age, you guys would've been mistaken for twins. Can't tell ya' much, but he's the most mysterious hunter in the whole world. Along with being one of the strongest hunters too. Your dad's a legend."

Gon stared at me in awe. "How did you know all of that?" Gon asked me, still in awe.

I smiled despite myself, "I have good connections." I winked.

"There's the exit!" Gon shouted.

Killua grinned and turned back to Gon, "Want to have a race? Loser buys the winner lunch!"

"Un!" Gon agreed.

And they set off running.


End file.
